imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Terrian laws
The following are laws and acts in the Terrian Empire. Some Laws Communications Act The Communications Act is an law that regulates the television, radio, and internet of the Empire. The company Imperial Communications controls all media and no other company is allowed. Privacy Intrusions Act The Privacy Intrusions Act is an act that allows the invasion of privacy for "all matters regarding the security of the Empire". The Act allows intensive security measures and even allows police to destory people's property and homes for "means for the State". African Aiding Act This act grants more then a trillion dollars in monetary aid to the contient of Africa over a period of thirty years, to help develop schools, feed the hungry, develop rural communites, expand medical operations, and destory poverty. North America is forced to contribute about nine hundred billion of this in taxes and pay a further thirty billion to Africa. Social Development Act This act works to develop society. Under the act, charites are established and supported, unemployment offices established, orphanages and foster homes established, and homeless shelters supported. The Act provides money for programs that feed the hungry and provide them with a room to sleep in. Children's Act This Act provides for children. Under it, children are granted free or reduced meals, insured supplies of clothing and school material, and insured good protection by the school. The Act makes it illegal to sell children tobacco, alcohol and fireworks or to send children begging. Juvenile courts and borstals are created instead for young offenders so they do not have to stand in adult courts and go to adult prisons for most offenses. The Act also insures free medical inspections and treatment for all children between the ages of five and twelve. Elderly Pensions Act This Act provides pensions for all people over the age of sixty-five. Under it, each elderly person recieve a pension of $1,600 per month to help them live. The Act also provides for free medical treatment for the elderly, state housing, provision of food, and insurance to pay for funerals and medical operations. Unemployment Act The Unemployment Act establishes unemployment labor exchanges for the unemployed. Here, employers can post offers of jobs and unemployed can apply for them. During the time of their unemployment, a worker recieves free health insurance, provision of food, free state housing, and a monthly state payment of $1,960 to help pay for them and their family during their unemployment. Each day, more then 500,000 unemployed apply for and about 480,000 of them recieve jobs. Worker's Insurance Act The Worker's Insurance Act provides working insurance for workers. Under it, a worker who gets hurt or in a accident on the job is given injury leave and paid $100,000 in compensation annually. The Act also provides free medical insurance for workers and free medicine provision. Also, a sick leave and a payment of $1,400 is granted to any sick worker. Paid family leave is also granted in cases of pregenancy, childbirth, adoption, fostercare, or family emergencies. Universal Health Care Act The Act establishes free health care for all, insuring health insurance, Medicaid and Medicare, operations benefits, and good hospitals. Category:Terrian Empire Category:Law Category:Politics